Do You believe in Destiny
by RWBYSHIPS
Summary: Cinder Fall, has always been ruthless, smart, and unmerciful, but what most people don't know is that she is working for Ozpin. Her mission is kill Salem at all costs. Cinder knew that this mission was going to be hard, but she never though that she would fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**hey hope you enjoy, chapter 1. I do not own RWBY**

**A quick thanks to Mortisvenom for being my beta reader.**

* * *

Heat, Fire and smoke. That was all that was left of a small town outside the walls of Vale. The people were either slaughtered by the bandits, eaten by the grimm or running into the night for there lives. Execpt for one seven year old girl who was currently trapped inside a burning building. The building was three stories high and had been decorated greatly, there used to be a small garden out side but know it was all ash. Part of the building had collapsed, and blocked the doorway. The little girls amber eye's glinted with the relection of the powerful flames in front of her, one of her hands was held up to her nose in an effort to filter out the flames but to no avial. Everytime she would breath in a cloud of smoke would go through her nostrils inflicting pain as they coursed through her nasal passage. The little girl franticaly turned around looking for another way to escape. A large burning piece of wood fell on top of the black haired girl's back pinning her to the ground. Knocking her out as well as burning her lower back muscles quiet a bit.

She woke up, thinking to herself that she was probably dead, but to her surprise, she was being carried by a young man that could not be more then 18 or 19, he had spikey black hair, dull red eyes, and smelled like whiskey, even though he was still underage. "It's okay, I got you." The man said, his voice was a little gravelly but at the same time smooth it was a weird combination of both. The amber eyed girl closed her eyes and fell asleep from exhaustion.

"Qrow, where the hell have you been?" A red eyed girl with long and thick black hair asked.

"Well, if you havn't noticed that there is a whole town up in flames over there. Raven." Qrow responded as he laid the sleeping girl by a nearby tree.

"Yeah, well if you havn't noticed yourself that that fire is going to be a beacon for every Grimm in about ten miles." Raven said. "Who is that?"

"I saved her from a burning building in the town." Qrow responded.

A blonde man ran out from the shadows panting, he also appeared to be the same age as Qrow, and Raven. "Summer says that the is a large pack of beowulfs coming this way and that we have to move." The man said breatlessly.

"Oh my God, Tai are you okay?" Raven said as she ran over to him to check on him.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just a little out of breath" Tai said as he gave Raven a small kiss.

"If you two are done loving each other we got another problem." Qrow said as he pointed to the sleeping form of the young girl sleping by the tree near them.

"Damn, where did she come from?" Tai asked.

"Qrow, disobeyed our orders by going down to the town and saving the girl." Raven said.

"Snitch." Qrow muttered.

Raven began walking up to Qrow. "What did you say to me?" Raven said.

"You heard me I called you a snitch." Qrow said calmly.

"Oh, that it first you disobey orders and now you call _me_ a snitch!" Raven said as she ran towards Qrow her fist raised.

Tai intervened. "Guys calm down, the grimm are coming, so we can't fight, not here, not now." Tai said.

Raven let her fists drop to her sides, "Fine, what are we going to do about the girl?"

"I'll carry her." Qrow responded. "She doesn't weigh much, it shouldn't slow me down."

"Okay. Now lets move." Tai said as he began to run back to where he came from.

Raven shot Qrow one last angry look and then left to follow Tai. Qrow sighed and grabbed the girl, slung her over his shoulder and ran into the night.

* * *

**A few hours later **

The little girl awoke slowly, and as she opened her eyes she realized that she was in a hospital, to her right there was the same young man alseep in her chair next to her. She sat up and winced as her burned muscles extended causing her pain. She shook the man shoulder.

"Ah, who woke me, I swear if that was you..." Qrow said, then realizing who had woken him up. "Hey, how you feeling? you took quite a hit back there."

"Where my mom and my dad?" The little girl asked, already fearing the answer.

"I couldn't save them, I am sorry." Qrow said sadly, as he saw the black haired girl begin to cry. "Hey, Its okay. Whats your name?"

**"**My name? I- I don't know." The girl said, as she racked her brain searching for her name.

"Oh, yeah the doctors said that, that could happen. Don't worry you'll remember your name in no time." Qrow said. "How about I call you... Cinder."

"Why Cinder?" The girl said as she cocked her head to the side a little.

"Because,I found you underneath some cinders. Also I can't think of any other name right now." Qrow said.

"Cinder, hmmm, I like it. Thanks." Cinder said.

A woman appeared from the door way, she had a white cape on and her hair was brown until it reached her tips where the color turned to red. Her eyes where silver and she had a serious look on her face. "Qrow, a word?" She asked, making it sound more like a command then a request.

Qrow sighed, "Of course Summer, See ya kiddo." He said as he ruffled Cinder's hair a little.

Cinder giggled as Qrow left the room.

* * *

**Ten years later. **

Cinder had grown up, going from foster home to foster home, it wasn't that bad though because Qrow would visit her every couple months. He was very proud of Cinder, when she had told him that she had appiled of Signal academy, and even more proud when she told her she had got in. That had been four years ago, now she was in her fourth and final year at Signal and she was already as good as some of her teachers. She was an extremely fast learner. Right now she was taking her final, but little did she know that two people where watching her every move through the screen of a scroll.

The two men watching her, was no other then Qrow and another man with silver hair and brown eyes named was Ozpin.

"She is indeed quite good for her age." Ozpin said as he watched Cinder quickly dispatch her sparring partner.

"Yeah, she is. But, is the right person for the job. How do you Salem would even like her?" Qrow asked.

"Oh, trust me I know. Miss. Fall is intelligent, strong and some times unmerciful. She is the perfect for the job." Ozpin said.

"You sure." Qrow asked.

"Quite sure." Ozpin responded.

"When should we ask her?" Qrow said.

"Right after she finishes her exam." Ozpin said.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later.**

Cinder was sitting in an office, it had a big desk in the middle and behind it a large window. Cinder had been surprised when right after she had finished the exam she was called into the headmasters office.

She sat quietly waiting for someone to enter. Thirty seconds later she heard the door open and a familiar voicce call out. "Hey, Cinder how have you been?"

"Qrow! what are you doing here I thought you were on a mission." Cinder said as she turned around to see the familiar shape of Qrow behind her.

"It ended early." Qrow lied, "But, we can catch up later. Right now there is some one that wants to meet you." Qrow said as he stepped to the side, revealing professor Ozpin standing behind him.

"Good afternoon Miss Fall. My name is professer Ozpin." He said as he strode behind the desk, before siting down. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course you are professer Ozpin, headmaster of beacon academy and youngest to earn the headmaster postion for any of the academies." Cinder responded cooly.

"Well, I just came here to tell you that you did a great job in the final exam." Ozpin said.

"It was easy." Cinder said.

"Isn't that being a little too prideful, Miss Fall?" Ozpin said.

"It would be if it isn't true." Cinder replied. "and with all do respect professor, a headmaster of one of the four best academies, does not just come to tell a student that they did a good job. So what do you really want?" Cinder asked.

Ozpin chuckled softly. "Right down to buisness. Fine, Miss Fall. What is your favorite fairy tail?"

* * *

"So you are telling me that there is a grimm master and her name is Salem?" Cinder asked.

"Correct." Ozpin confirmed.

"And you want me to spy on her for you?" Cinder asked.

"No Miss Fall I want you to get into her inner circle and kill her, any means necessary. This is not going to be easy to gain her trust you will have to do things that will horrify you, but in the long run you will help more people then kill people. You don't have to decided now, bu-"

"I'll do it." Cinder said.

"You sure." Ozpin asked.

Cinder nooded, "I need to hear you say it."

"I will go kill Salem for you." Cinder said her eyes filled with strength and determination.

"Great." Ozpin said.

"What do I do so she can contact me." Cinder asked.

"Oh, she'll come to you." Qrow said.

"Okay, Miss Fall you are free to leave." Ozpin said.

Cinder left the room and headed for her dorm room.

* * *

**Two years later.**

Cinder was walking to her apartment after working out, she turned the corner to a lonely alley way, when suddenly a large bag was placed or her head and a needle was injected to the back of her neck. She passed out in seconds.

The next time Cinder woke up, she was tied to chair in a large room with a long table in the middle it had chairs on either end and one slightly larger chair in the front of the table. She looked outside one of the windows to her side and saw that she was probably in the mountains north of Atlas. _"How the hell did I get here?" _Cinder thought, just as the doors behind her opened, she looked behind her and a woman strode in her skin was deathly white with dark red veins running through out her body. her eyes were a cold red, that sent shivers down Cinders spine.

"Hello, Cinder you are probably wondering why you are here?" Salem said in a voice that sounded nice but beneath the surface filled with evil and malice.

"Yeah, and a couple other things, like who the hell are you?" Cinder said calmly.

"We'll you are here for a once in a life time chance." Salem said as she waved her hands and the ropes that tied Cinder down came undone.

"And what is that?" Cinder said as she rubbed her wrists.

"The chance to join me and when I reshape this awful world,_and if you help_ you will have an important part in the new world." Salem said.

_"Ozpin was_ right_ she really is crazy." Cinder thought._ "Sure, what do you need me to do." She said.

"I need you to prove that you will be loyal to me." Salem said as she sat down in the front of the table and crossed her legs. "Bring her out."

Two men walked in the room dragging a woman, Cinder reconized the woman from the woman that she had met the night she had met Qrow. She had also known that Summer was sent out on a solo mission and never returned, she had been presumed dead. They set her down, kneeling in front of Cinder while a third man walked in and handed Cinder her weapon, her weapon was in the bow and arrow mode and right next to it was one sharp arrow.

"Kill her." Salem said as she rested her head on her palm.

Cinder hesitated, before grabbing her weapon and notching her arrow. She pulled back and aimed at Summer's chest. Summer looked up and recognition flashed in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but Cinder had already let the arrow go. The arrow struck true and an arrow appeared in Summer's chest. She collapsed into a pool of blood. Cinder didn't cry, she didn't scream, she showed nothing, no fear, no joy, just nothing. Cinder wanted to cry she just killed some one that helped her escape from the burning village in cold blood. She felt horrible, she felt like a piece of her soul had died and it was never coming back. Then Ozpin's words flashed through her mind. _"This is not going to be easy to gain her trust you will have to do things that will horrify you, but in the long run you will help more people then kill people." _Althought to Cinder, right now it didn't feel that way. She felt horrible.

Salem began to clap and that brought Cinder back to reality. "My, My, I never thought that you would actually do that, but clearly I was mistaken."

"What do you want me to do?" Cinder asked, still showing no emotion.

"Take this scroll and go to Vale I'll contact you from there." Salem said as she flicked her wrist and a woman carrying a scroll came handed Cinder the scroll and left. "Now go."

"Of course." Cinder said as she bowed and left the room.

She was led to an self-automated airship , and as soon as the doorshut behind her, Her mask of no emotion broke and she began to sob. _"This is going to be a lot harder then I thought." _

* * *

**Three months later.**

Cinder had been working in the shadows for the past few months conducting a string of dust robberies. She had been forced to kill people multiple times and each time it felt more and more easy, and that scared her. She was also forced to work with a criminal named Roman Torchwick, he was smart, but an idiot at the same time.

It is early morning and the sun was just begining to peak from the horizon. Cinder was sleeping in her small bed room and ever since she started this job her sleep had been plagued by nightmares, she had never forgotten a face of her victims, and they would plague her in her dreams. Cinder woke up with a gasp as she quickly sat up, she was covered in cold sweat and her hair was damp and stuck to her skin. She looked around, her breathing was heavy and iregular. It took her a full minute until she had calmed down.

Cinder leaned over to her nightstand and checked her scroll, there was a new message.

_Robbery tonight, dust shop: From Dust till Dawn. Be at the docks by 7pm. _

Cinder quickly texted Qrow who had chosen to be handler.

_Dust Robbery tonight, we are hiting the small store From Dust till Dawn, tell Ozpin remove all police and huntsman from that area at seven pm. _

Twenty minutes later Cinder got a text back.

_Qrow: Got it. I know what you are doing is hard but it is for a good cause. _

_Cinder: Yeah, I know. _

Cinder leaned against the back of the bed and for some reason she remembered Summer, that woman had been plagueing Cinder's dreams a lot. Everytime she would wake up drenched in sweat and she would hate herself for doing what she had done. But, in the end she told herself the end justifies the means. She knew that wasn't the actual quote but it did make her feel better.

_Cinder: Hey, Qrow. Did Summer have a family._

_Qrow: Yeah two daughters, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Why do you asked? Do you know something?_

_Cinder: No, I was just wondering. _

Cinder had chosen not to tell any one about Summer because she was worried that Qrow would end up hating her.

_Qrow: Okay, I got to go. Good luck. _

_Cinder: Thanks, but luck has nothing to do with it._

Cinder spent the rest of the day, training and getting her stuff ready for that night.

* * *

**7PM** **Docks.**

Cinder had chosen to dress in her dust embroided red dress with a gold trim, she was walking by the docks, crossing multiple warehouses and crates before arriving to her desired destination, The air field. Cinder took a deep breath in and slowly let it out before walking towards Roman.

"Ah, you are finally here." Roman said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Roman I have more important things to do then be here with you." Cinder replied coldly.

"Ah, that hurts Cindy." Roman said.

Cinder began to choke Roman and said, "Don't ever call me that again."

"Yes ma'am" Roman chocked out. Cinder let her arms fall to her side and she walked onto an airship, her high heeled shoes making soft clicks on the hard metal.

**Few hours later. **

"What the hell happened out there Roman. This was supposed to be an easy job?" Cinder basicly screamed.

"Well I'll tell you what happened a random girl with a red cape happened. One of my men tried to rob her and then she completley destroyed all of my whimpy men. The shots must've lured the professional huntress toward us." Roman replied.

"Fine, just next time make sure that you have men that can beat up a ten year old." Cinder said as she squeezed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index.

"Actually I think she was around fourteen." Roman responded.

"Shut up! I don't care." Cinder screamed out.

"Okay, fine. Geez you are such a hot head." Roman said as he put up his hands for protection.

"Agh!" Cinder said as she stormed out of the room. "I'll meet you tomorrow with more orders." Cinder said as she walked back to her apartment.

As soon as Cinder entered her apartment she grabbed the scroll that she contacts Qrow with and was not surprised to see a text message.

_Qrow: What the hell happened? This was supposed to be an easy op. Not a complete blow out. Know people are suspecting that Roman has a partner._

_Cinder: Everything was acording to plan until a little girl showed up and ruined everything. Who is she?_

_Qrow: Oh, that was Ruby Rose, my niece._

_Cinder: Ruby Rose, Summer's daughter? _Cinder felt a pang in her heart as she realized that she had been the one that left Ruby with out a mother. The thought that she actually did that sickened her to her core, but she comforted herself by saying that is was all part of the job, she had chosen.

_Qrow: That's the one. _

_Cinder: Okay. _As soon as Cinder finished texting, she felt a buzz in her pocket and checked her other scroll. The one that Salem contacted her with. She read the text, the text said that Salem wanted Cinder to go and become the next fall maiden. She left instruction on how to find some back up, and how to reap the powers of the fall maiden.

_Cinder: Qrow we got a problem._

_Qrow: What is it? _

_Cinder: Salem wants me to steal the fall maidens powers. _

_Qrow: Shit, I need to talk to Ozpin. This changes things, I will call you in a few hours. Stay alert for my call._

_Cinder: Got it._

Cinder then began to read through Salems instrucrions, memorizing each word before erasing the whole chat.

A couple of hours later Cinder heared the familier sound of her scroll recieving a call, she had been in the middle of working out. Doing her routine which was based of krunch ups and pushups as well as some pull ups. She grabbed a nearby towel and cleaned off her sweaty face. She walked over, and picked up the scroll and answered it,

"Hey Qrow " Cinder said, as she rubbed the back of her neck with the towel. "What did Ozpin say?"

"He gave us a green light. On one condition." Qrow said.

"What?" Cinder asked.

"That I break the bond between you and the current fall maiden before the transition is complete." Qrow stated.

"Okay, but if that means that we are going to fight, I don't like your chances, old man." Cinder said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself, and never call me old again." Qrow said seriously.

"Fine I will text you the instructions, so that you can know when to interfere." Cinder replied amused.

"Okay, bye Cinder. Oh, and you are doing great, I am proud of you." Qrow said before hanging up.

* * *

**Three weeks later. Three days after Qrow severed the connection between Cinder and Amber.**

Cinder was walking through the halls of Beacon with Mercury and Emerald. It was werid walking through the halls, since she always imagined herself being a student instead of being undercover there so she can eventualy destroy the school.

Cinder had literaly just bumped into Ruby Rose, and her heart had beated rapidly and she felt the sickness in her stomach increase tenfold while she talked with Ruby. But she didn't show any emotion when she talked she remained cool and collected on the outside while on the inside she felt like begging the girl to forgive her. Ruby was so happy and cheerful, this is not the kind of girl that deseves her mother being coldly ripped away_. "It just isn't fair, that someone so young and full of inocence gets forced to grow up with out a mom."Cinder thought to herself_ as she walked into her new dorm room with Mercury and Emerald. She looked at her scroll to see a new text from Salem, she opened her scroll and read it.

_Cinder I need you to make a list for all the potential threats lurking in Beacon, so I sugest you get to know as much students as you can. Continue the dust roberries until I tell you to stop. Do not disappoint me again, Cinder._

Cinder shivered at the thought of disappointing Salem, not because she would feel bad if she did but because she was scared of what Salem would do to her if she did disappoint. _"Salem was crazy, but she was still extremly powerfull." Cinder thought to herself. _

"Alright, Emerald I need you to become friends with Team RWBY and analize them to see if they are threats to Salem, Mercury I need you to take your testosterone somewhere else and use it to make some friends with team SSSN" Cinder said.

"Of course, Cinder." Emerald said and left the dorm.

Mercury sighed, "Sure, why not." He said as he also left the room.

"Who are you going to analiize?" He asked as he left the door way.

"Team JNPR." Cinder said.

"Oh, you going after that red head." Mercury asked.

"What, how did you know that I was a lesb..." Cinder said as her eyes first went wide with shock then narrowed with suspicion.

"I didn't, until know." Mercury said with a smile.

"Why, you little son of a bi" Cinder started but Mercury shut the door behind him as he left. His laughter could be heard from the hallway.

Cinder had her reasons why she chose JNPR. One, that way she would have as little comunication with Team RWBY as possible, because she would probably crack if she had to keep talking to Ruby. She would end up telling her everything and that would be bad. Two, she chose Team JNPR because Mercury would get along with team SSSN much better then with team JNPR.

Cinder was walking by a long hallway, she turned the corner and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." They both said at a time. They both looked up and Amber met Emerald, and suddenly the world seem to slow down and as Cinder and Pyrrha felt something click in their minds.

"Hi I am Pyrrha." Pyrrha said as she extended a hand towards Cinder.

"Hey, my name is Cinder." Cinder said as she shook Pyrrha's hand, she immediatley realized how soft Pyrrha's skin was.

"And my name is Nora!" Nora said as she popped her head between Pyrrha and Cinder.

"Ahh!" Both Cinder and Pyrrha said at the same time.

A man appeared next to them, he had longish hair and his eyes were a pale pink color.

"Come on, Nora. Let's leave these two alone." Ren said as he began to drag Nora away from Pyrrha.

"So, are you new? I've never seen you before." Pyrrha said.

"yeah, transfered from heaven." Cinder replied.

"Oh, so you are here for the vital festival tornament?" Pyrrha asked, as her eyes scanned Cinder, already looking for any weaknesses that she might have.

"Yeah." Cinder said.

"Well since you are new here, why don't I show you around Beacon." Pyrrha asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Sure, that would be nice." Cinder responded, before her brain could think about what was going on, and how it might effect her mission.

"Great, I have so many places I want to show you." Pyrrha said as she began to walk back down the hallway she came from.

Cinder followed, smiling.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter one. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Sorry for the late update. I have been extremely busy these past few days. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. **

* * *

"Well this is the library." Pyrrha whispered as she entered the library with Cinder.

Cinder had never really liked books, but she didn't say anything about that, just talking with Pyrrha made her forget all of her problems. All of her worries disappeared when she was with Pyrrha, the red heads niceness and cheerful aditutted was infectious, and soon Cinder was having a lot of fun just walking through beacon with Pyrrha. That was until, they accidentally bumped into team RWBY in the library. Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Emerald were all seated around a table playing a board game that Cinder had never seen before. She made eye contact with Emerald, and Emerald's eyes were desperately called for help.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said as they approached the table.

"Hey, Pyrrha." Ruby said too focused on the game to care.

"Guys, I want you to meet, Cinder. She just transferred here from Haven." Pyrrha said.

Ruby head went up from looking at the board and a smile appeared on her face. "Hey Cinder, We've met before, right?'

Ye- yeah we have met before." Cinder stuttered out, as she looked at Ruby sadly. From the corner of Cinder's eye he could see Weiss' eyes narrow. "_What was that about?" Cinder thought as she saw a look of hatred flash through Weiss' pale features. _

"Well. If you are done here. We can get back to our game." Weiss said coldly, looking Cinder in the eyes. Ice cold eyes clashed with firey amber.

Weiss looked away as Ruby said, "Weiss! Excuse my partner, she can be rude sometimes."

"So are you here to compete in the vital festival tournament?" Yang asked.

"Yes, I am." Cinder replied, her eyes kept darting to Ruby nervously, every time she looked at Ruby, the more, and more nervous and sad she got.

Then one time Cinder's eyes met with Ruby's and a worried look appeared in her face and asked, "Hey, you okay you look a little pale. Maybe you should go to the nurse. If you want I could take you, since you probably don't know where she is."

_"Why do you have to be so nice." Cinder_ thought as she felt a small pain in her heart. Soon she couldn't take it anymore, and she excused herself, and practically ran out of the library.

She kept on running until she reached a small garden, it had a large fountain in the middle, and some chairs surrounding the fountain. She sat down and she felt tears come to her eyes, _"Why me?" _She thought as tears freely fell from her eyes. _"All I wanted to do is protect people, but right now it feels like I am doing the complete oposite." _Her mind went back to every person she had killed, their faces haunted her dreams and she never forgot a single face, especially Summer's. Summer's team had saved her from that burning village, with out her she would be dead.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly wiped away her tears and turned around expecting the person behind her to be Emerald, but was surprised to see that it was Pyrrha. She had a worried look on her face, and her red hair shined with sun light.

"Hey, you okay?" Pyrrha said as she placed a hand on Cinder's shoulder.

"Yeah. I just needed some air." Cinder lied, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to wipe away the remaining tears.

"No, you are not fine, I can clearly see that you were crying. Please tell me, what's going on?" Pyrrha said as she grabbed one of Cinder's hand and rubbed the back of it with her thumb.

Cinder gasped at the sudden act of intimacy made by Pyrrha, she liked it, for some reason it just felt right. Cinder smiled, but then she realized what she was doing and composed herself again. She decided to give Pyrrha a half truth. "You know Ruby?"

"Yeah, I thought it was something about her you looked really nervous around her." Pyrrha said as her green eyes searched around Cinder's amber eyes.

"Well, when I was young, Summer's team came and saved me from a burning village." Cinder said, then taking a big breath before continuing. "Then I heard what had happened with her, I just feel, pity or something for Ruby. No one deserves to lose their mother."

"Oh." Pyrrha said, a little surprised.

"Please don't tell, Ruby." Cinder said.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Pyrrha said, standing up to leave.

Cinder grabbed Pyrrha's hand before she could leave. "Hey, would you like to go and have coffee or maybe some lunch with me."

"Sure, I think I know a place." Pyrrha said as began to lead Cinder to one of her favorite restaurants.

Once they had arrived, they found a booth to sit on next to a window. They sat down and Cinder looked outside, their restaurant was right in front of a bar, and Cinder was surprised to see Mercury staggering about outside of the bar as well as a man with blue hair, and a man with a monkey tail was also with him. They appeared to be singing one of the popular songs that was going about.

Cinder smiled to herself. "Do you know him?" Pyrrha asked, she had been also looking out of the window.

"Yeah, I know the man with silver hair. The rest I don't know." Cinder said, as she stared back towards Pyrrha. "Well, I have a question."

"What?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, I know that you are from the kingdom of Mistril. So why did you come to beacon?" Cinder asked.

"Well, hmm. I actually don't know. I just had this feeling that Beacon was where I was supposed to go. Not Heaven." Pyrrha said thoughtfully.

Right then a waiter walked by their table, " Hello my name is Chris and I am your waiter for today. So can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Right, I would like an lemonade." Pyrrha said, "and what would you like Cinder?"

"Do you have jasmine tea." Cinder asked.

"Yes ma'am. Well, I will be back with your drinks in a bit." Chris then winked at Pyrrha and left the two alone.

A few minutes later both Pyrrha and Cinder had ordered. Cinder suddenly felt a small vibration in her pocket, she reached down and grabbed her scroll. On it was a new notification.

_Ozpin: I need you to meet me in my office now._

Cinder sighed, "Hey Pyrrha, I need to do something important, I am so sorry for leaving you, I promise I'll make it up to you."

"It's fine. Do what you need to do. I only have one question." Pyrrha said nervously.

"What?" Cinder responded.

"Was this a date?" Pyrrha asked, her green eyes making contact with Cinder's amber eyes.

Cinder was left speechless. She desperately wanted to say, yes, but her rational part told her that she was on a mission and having a girlfriend would only distract her. "It could be if you wanted it to be." Cinder said, before her brain could stop her.

"Then let's say that this was a date." Pyrrha said, her body seemed to relax and she seemed more at ease.

"Okay then, how about we go on an actual date this Friday, let's say 7pm." Cinder said.

"I would like that." Pyrrha said.

Cinder got up and kissed Pyrrha's cheek, in an effort to fluster the red head. "Well see you then, Pyrrha."

Cinder left, and began to walk towards Ozpin's office. As she walked past a small dust shop, she realized what she had done with Pyrrha, it was dumb, their relationship would be based on a lie, it would only lead to heartbreak. She thought of her possibilities, and decided that she would break it off with Pyrrha on their next date. The thought hurt Cinder, being with Pyrrha made Cinder forget about the mission, as well as all the troubles that came with it. Pyrrha made Cinder feel hope that someday she would be finished with this horrible mission and then she could finally live her life.

Before she knew it, Cinder was standing in front of Ozpin's office. She opened the door, "Ah, Miss Fall, you've arrived."

"Yes, why did you call me to your office, Professor?"

"Well, I wanted to know if Salem gave you anymore instructions. I have seen your team becoming friends with other teams and I was just wondering if there was any particular reason, why?"

"Well, Salem told me to analize most of the teams to see which ones could possibly be a threat to Salem." Cinder said taking a seat in front of Ozpin."

"Anything else?" Ozpin asked leaning forward and making a bridge with his hands.

"No, she will probably give me that next phase of the plan soon. Oh, but Professor?" Cinder asked.

"Yes. Would you like to know something."

"Yes, I was wondering why you didn't give me all the the fall maidens powers?" Cinder asked.

"Because you are not ready for them." Ozpin said simply.

"What do you mean I am not ready for them?" Cinder asked.

"The Maiden's powers are not easy to control they require a lot of training. A kind of training that we will not be able to provide for you." Ozpin said. "You would have been trained by Salem and the last time that happened the maiden joined Salem and a whole lot of people died before we could stop her."

"Wait? What did you mean the last time?" Cinder said puzzled.

"Did you actually think that I haven't tried this before." Ozpin said. "You want to know why, I didn't let you have all the maiden's powers, it is simply because I don't trust that you will be able to control the power."

"I have done everything you wanted, and you still don't trust me?! I have killed for you, I killed..." Cinder caught herself before saying Summer. She suddenly felt something warm dancing around her hands. She looked down and was surprised to find that her hands where on fire.

Ozpin just raised an eyebrow, before continuing "You see even now the maiden's powers are too much for you to handle, unless you set your hands on fire on purpose?"

Cinder suddenly realized that Ozpin was right, she hadn't even tried to set her hands on fire and if she couldn't even control that. She couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen if she had all the maiden's powers. Ozpin was right. "Sorry your are right, Professor. I will keep you informed."

Cinder was about to leave the room when Ozpin spoke again, "Oh, and Miss. Fall. I am fine that you are friends with Miss. Nikos, but I do not recommend for you to go any further then that."

"Yes professor." Cinder said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**I am also sorry for the short chapter, in the future I will try to make bigger chapters. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hope you enjoy chapter 3. **

**A quick thanks to Mortisvenom for being my ****beta reader.**

* * *

_**Friday evening **_

The week had flown by for Cinder she continued to become friends with team JNPR, although right now Cinder was trying to get herself ready with her date with Pyrrha. She had chosen to wear a her red dress with the gold trim, it was the only dress she had that she really liked.

"Sooo you did go after the red head." Mercury said, as he flipped through a comic book.

"Shut up." Cinder replied.

"What did I do?" Mercury said.

Cinder satisfied that she was ready opened the door to the dorm and left.

"Great talk." She heard Mercury mumble.

She was walking toward Pyrrha's dorm when she accidentally bumped into the very same person she was thinking about.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said, she was wearing a strapless red dress.

"Hey, Pyrrha. You look beautiful" Cinder said as she looked Pyrrha up and down.

Pyrrha blushed, "You don't look half bad yourself Cinder."

"I know." Cinder said playfully, "Shall we get going?"

"Yep, we are we going?" Pyrrha said as they began to walk towards the airship docks, both Pyrrha and Cinder were walking close to each other and sometimes their hands would brush together.

"I was thinking maybe food from Mistral, or maybe Vacuo?" Cinder said as her hand brushed against Pyrrha's this time she steeled herself and intertwined her fingers with Pyrrha's.

Pyrrha gasped a little but made no effort to pull her hand away. "I think food from home would be nice."

"Great I know just the place." Cinder said, as they entered the public air ship that would take them to the city. Once they entered the door slid close, and suddenly the girls realized that there wasn't any seats left on the air ship. So they were forced to be standing up.

The ship lifted up into the air and accelerated forward, the force sent both Pyrrha and Cinder stumbling backwards. Cinder managed to catch her self just as Pyrrha tripped and fell into her arms. There faces were really, really close and Cinder could feel Pyrrha's breath on her face. Cinder realized that she wad close enough to kiss the beautiful red head in front of her, but she stopped herself. They stayed like that for a few seconds, each of them made no effort of pulling away. Cinder got lost in the beautiful green eyes that Pyrrha had.

Then all of a sudden the airship shook a little from the turbulence and both Pyrrha and Cinder snapped back into reality. Cinder and Pyrrha pulled away at the same time, Pyrrha's blush matched the color of her dress, she also appeared to be suddenly interested in the airship's schedule, that was posted on a wall next to her.

Cinder then realized that it was going to be a whole lot harder to break up with Pyrrha. The rest of the air ship ride was made in silence.

Upon arriving both Cinder and Pyrrha were one of the first few that got out of the airship. "So where are we going?" Pyrrha asked, she seemed to be a little nervous after there almost kiss.

"It should be around here." Cinder said as she led Pyrrha down the streets of Vale. They walked side by side for a rather short walk before arriving at there destination. it was a small restaurant, but the smell that flowed from it was amazing in Pyrrha's perspective.

They entered the small restaurant and Pyrrha was surprised with how fancy the restaurant was the waiters were dressed in white and black suits and there was a soft classical music playing in the background. A waiter with red hair began to lead them to their table.

"Wow, Cinder this is really nice." Pyrrha said as she looped her arm around Cinders.

"Yeah, I stumbled across it one day, and I have been wanting to take your her since our last half date." Cinder said, as she pulled the chair out for Pyrrha.

"Thank you." Pyrrha said as she sat down, a few seconds later Cinder sat down in front of her.

"Soo what are you going to get?" Pyrrha asked enthusiastically.

" I think I might get some lobster linguine." Cinder said as she scanned the menu, sometimes looking up to catch a glimpse of Pyrrha, sometimes their eyes would meet and they would quickly go back to "looking at the menu" in an effort of hiding their embarrassment of being caught looking.

After a few minutes, a waiter came to there table, "Hello my name is Chris and I will be your waiter for tonight. Should we start of with some drinks?"

"Yes, I would just like some water, thank you" Pyrrha said.

"Okay that's one glass of water for the beautiful lady, now what would the other beautiful lady want to drink?"

"I would like some lemonade."

"Oo, I would like some lemonade too, Can you change my water for a lemonade"

"Can do, now I will be right back to take your orders and bring your drinks."

"How have your classes been going?" Cinder asked.

"They have been going pretty well actually, how about you?"

"I like most of the classes, a few of them are a little annoying but other then that its been great."

Just then Chris arrived with two lemonades, "Now what would you girls like?"

"I would like the lobster linguine."

"I would like the same, thank you."

"No problem, I will be right back with your orders." Chris said, as he left back towards the kitchens.

"So are your parents from mistral?" Pyrrha asked.

Cinder stiffened up at the question before whispering, "Um, I don't really remember my parents. They died when I was little."

Pyrrha's smile quickly turned into a frown, and carefully Pyrrha grabbed Cinder's hand. "I am truly sorry."

"Its fine it happened a long time ago." Cinder said not letting go of Pyrrha's hand.

suddenly a thunder cracked and rain began to pour down, Cinder jolted at the sound of the thunder and let go of Pyrrha's hand.

A few minutes later Chris came back with their food, small talk ensued as both Pyrrha and Cinder ate. As dinner progressed Cinder began to feel sick to her stomach, how could she be enjoying herself with Pyrrha after she has done so many terrible things? As the date progressed Cinder felt worse, it got to a point where she had to rush to the bathroom because she felt like throwing up. Once her nausea ended she washed her face and stared into the mirror, she quickly turned around and found nothing behind her. She could have sworn that she could have seen someone behind her in the mirror. It had almost looked like Summer. After making up her mind she rushed out of the bathroom and almost ran into Pyrrha who appeared to have been waiting just outside the bathroom.

"Pyrrha, what are you doing here?" Cinder said shocked.

"Well, you looked really sick when you went to the bathroom and you were in there for a while so I got worried." Pyrrha said, as she out stretched her arm to softly grabbed Cinder's hand.

Cinder pulled away before Pyrrha could grab her hand. "I-I got to go, I don't deserve you, you deserve someone better then me Pyrrha." and with that Cinder rushed outside into the pouring rain her hair quickly getting wet as she ran to her dorm.

Cinder was just about to turn a corner into a dark alley when she felt a hand wrap around her shoulder and pin her against a wall. Glowing Ember meet dazzling emerald, with that all Cinder felt her urge to fight dissolve.

"What was that?" Pyrrha said, her eyes searching Cinder's.

"Nothing."

"Thats not right, one minute you were holding my hand and the next you were rushing off to the bathroom, looking like you were gonna vomit or something. Cinder whats wrong?" Pyrrha said as her face neared Cinder's until they were mere inches away from each other. Pyrrha had also gotten wet as she ran after Cinder.

As Cinder looked deep into Pyrrha's eyes she felt her will go away and slowly her face drew nearer to Pyrrha's until there lips met. the kiss was slowly yet passionate, rough yet soft. Both girls wouldn't be able to describe the feeling but one thing Cinder knew for sure, was that when she was this close to Pyrrha she felt whole, complete even. She felt all that guilt that had burdened her for so long slowly being lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

**Cinder's Dorm, two hours later. **

Cinder walked out of her shower, still dazed by the kiss, but for the first time she felt happy. As she walked to her bed her smile grew, and she felt a small fluter come from heart, as she saw that Pyrrha had texted her.

_Pyrrha: So what are we?_

_Cinder: What do you mean?_

_Pyrrha: Are we girlfriend's now?_

_Cinder:What do you think?_

_Pyrrha: I am gonna guess that we are?_

_Cinder:Wow, you not only beautiful but you have brains too. _

_Pyrrha:That was rude._

_Cinder: Am just teasing, am sorry. _

_Pyrrha: Well, maybe I don't forgive you. _

_Cinder: I could give you a kiss to make it up to you._

_Pyrrha: deal. _

Suddenly Cinder got another text, this time from a private number.

_Private number: Remember your mission, I would hate it if you would fail me again. _

With this message was a picture of Cinder and Pyrrha kissing in the rain.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I got a lot more planned for this story. Sorry for not posting for such a long time. I just didn't know how to write this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed, and please Review, because I am working on a lot of stories at this moment. I try to work on them equally but sometimes I work on the ones that get the most reviews more because I know people like those stories more. So please review if you want more of this story soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I know I've been gone for a while but am back, my plan is to finish the story before quarantine is over. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Cinder just stared at the picture. "How could she have known?" Cinder thought as a chill went down her back. Her mind went into deep thought she must have stood there for a while, when a text finally snapped her out of her thoughts it was sundown and the rain had ceased. She looked down to see who had texted her. It was from Pyrrha.

_Pyrrha: Hey! I know we already did something together today, but my friends and I were going to go down to Vale and I was wondering if you would like to join us? _

Cinder paused before answering. She knew that she shouldn't go with Pyrrha but for some reason, she couldn't say no.

_Cinder: Sure, where should we meet? _

_Pyrrha: At the airship docks in half an hour. See you then! _

Half an hour later Cinder was standing by the airship docks waiting for Pyrrha. Suddenly she felt a soft hand cover her eyes.

"guess who?" Pyrrha asked giggling softly.

"I knew you were there Pyrrha." Cinder said a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips.

"Aw you're no fun" Pyrrha said moving her hand and stepping back as Cinder turned around, her eyes met Pyrrha's and she smiled.

"Where are your friends?"

"They are on their way. I just went on ahead for a little" Pyrrha said smiling softly one of her hands grabbing Cinder's. "I believe someone owed me a kiss?"

"Do I now?" Cinder responded as leaned forward a bit, her face getting closer to Pyrrha's.

"Yes, I believe you did" Pyrrha said leaning towards Pyrrha their lips getting progressively closer until...

"Is that the Cinder!" An energetic voice called out as Pyrrha quickly pulled away.

"Yes Nora. This is Cinder" Pyrrha said stepping away from said girl a little.

"Its so nice to meet you." Nora said shaking Cinder's hand vigorously, Two men that Cinder didn't recognize stood behind Nora . "Pyrrha has talked a lot about you and I mean a lot.

Pyrrha blushed and quickly pushed Nora away little. "Now that you met Nora, this is Ren and Jaune." Ren responded with a polite nod, while Jaune gave a little wave.

"a pleasure" Cinder said nodding back, before starting to walk to the airship. "Are we all here?"

" we're still waiting on team RWBY" Pyrrha said as Cinder stopped in her tracks.

"Oh okay" Cinder said not turning around as her hear raced, she heard a trail of footsteps get closer to her.

"Hey. I know how you feel about Ruby, but she's really nice and I think you should to try and talk with her with her." Pyrrha said softly making sure that Nora and Ren don't hear. "I promise I'll be right there beside you".

A soft hand wrapped around Cinder's and the Brunette let out a sigh. "Okay"

"Great." Pyrrha said giving Cinder's hand a little squeeze. "They should be here any moment now"

And as if on cue Ruby's voice called out. "Sorry we are late. I forgot when we were supposed to meet."

"No problem Ruby we weren't waiting very long" Pyrrha said as Team RWBY joined the group. Cinder noticed that Weiss was still looking at her coldly.

"Shall we get going?" Ruby said happily as she boarded the Airship.

"Of course." Pyrrha said as the rest of the group boarded the plane.

The ride was rather uneventful. Cinder spent the duration of it avoiding Ruby's eyes while Weiss continues to look at her coldly. As soon as they arrived at Vale they began walking around.

"Ruby did you know that Cinder also went to signal." Pyrrha said as the continued walking.

"Oh really? Maybe you were in my sisters class?" Ruby said perking up a little.

"No I don't think we were." Yang said.

"Yeah, I only went to signal for a short time. I transferred soon after" Cinder said, squeezing Pyrrha's hand a little.

"Well, it is certainly nice to meet you now." Ruby said cheerfully.

"Likewise" Cinder said forcing a smile.

"Hey Cinder, can I talk to you privately for a minute." Weiss said grabbing Cinder's arm and pulling her aside.

Cinder let go of Pyrrha's hand. "Sure" She said as Weiss led her away from the group a little.

"What do you think you are doing?" Weiss asked staring at Cinder coldly.

"What do you mean?" Cinder answered confused.

"Don't play stupid. I know that you like Ruby." Weiss said crossing her arms "I've caught you looking at her, and I just want to say that she is mine."

"First of all . I don't like Ruby and second are you two dating?"

"Yes. No. Well we are going to." Weiss rambled. "Well I just got to ask her first."

Cinder smiled, and wished that she could have a life like them. A regular life where the only thing you worried about is if your crush doesn't like you back. But that wasn't the case for her. She sighed, "Well from what I can tell from Ruby is that she likes you too."

"Really?" Weiss said her eyes lighting up a little.

"yes, in the library. She looked at you constantly." Cinder said chuckling a little. "You should definitely ask her. "

"then I will" Weiss said straightening her posture before slouching again. "How?"

"Just ask." Cinder said plainly.

"No but I want to ask her romantically" Weiss said blushing.

Cinder chuckled. "You really like Ruby huh?"

"What no I don't" Cinder raised an eyebrow. "okay I do." Weiss said admitting defeat and blushing even more. She sighs and rests her back against a wall. "Its just that she's amazing she truly is. Every time that we talk all my troubles just melt away and all I want to do is spend more time with her. I never ever thought that I would be happy, but with her I am, and I have no idea why I am telling you this. We barely even met. Oh my look at me ramble"

Cinder chuckled "Its okay, I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes... I do" Cinder said bitterly, "but you don't have to be romantic all you got to do is ask. Save the romance for your first date"

"Okay, I will." Weiss said, turning around and walking back to the group. "Now lets go back to the group before they start wondering where we have gone."

Cinder smiled and followed Weiss.

The rest of the evening was relatively normal, and before Cinder knew it they were standing in front of the airship again.

"Hey Ruby can I talk to you for a second?" Weiss asked while the rest was boarding.

"Sure whats up?" Ruby said cheerfully.

"Um" Weiss said as she desperately made eye contact with Cinder.

"Hey, I think we should leave these two alone." Cinder said boarding the airship the rest of the group following suit. After a few minutes both Ruby and Weiss made their way into the ship.

Cinder smiled nodded at Weiss, who nodded back smiling, as she realized that Weiss' lip stick was a messed up, she also realized that the pair had come into the airship holding hands. As soon as they had arrived at Beacon everyone split up leaving Pyrrha alone with Cinder.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said walking closer to Cinder.

"hi" Cinder said turning around to face Pyrrha. "If I am not mistaken I still owe you a kiss"

"yes, you do." Pyrrha said leaning closer to Cinder.

Cinder also leaned closer to Pyrrha but as their lips were about to meet she say a little glimmer of a camera lens from a distance. "Am sorry, I-I can't do this." Cinder said as she turned around and ran back to her dorm tears escaping her eyes.

* * *

**Early the next day.**

Cinder didn't sleep that night, she just tossed and turned, feeling terrible and wishing that she could have had a normal life . It was around five A.M when Cinder left to the combat arena to train as she got ready for whatever Salem had planned next. She was too concentrated to hear the footsteps.

"I knew that I would find you here." Pyrrha said as she entered the Arena.

"Look Pyrrha am..." Cinder began dissolving her glass weapons.

"Sssh" Pyrrha said as she pulled out her weapon. "I know that something else is going on with you. So tell me whats going on?"

"I-I can't Pyrrha." Cinder said looking down.

"Why!" Pyrrha said swinging he weapon at Cinder in spear form. Cinder barely had time to dodge.

"why did you do that." Cinder said as she created her two glass swords again and blocked the follow up attack.

"Because I am frustrated. One moment you are happy then the next you have a complete look of sorrow. Seeing you suffering make me sick to my stomach." Pyrrha said as she continued attacking Cinder. Cinder blocking every attack with her weapons.

"Pyrrha please just leave me alone" Cinder said as tears filled her eyes.

"No, not until you tell me whats going on!" Pyrrha changed her Weapon into sword form and sliced downward the impact breaking both of Cinders swords.

With that Cinder's resolve broke and she fell on both knees tears freely falling down her cheeks. "I fell into the wrong crowd and now am afraid that they might hurt you. I just don't want you to get hurt." Cinder said stuttering.

Pyrrha dropped her weapon and softly grabbed Cinder's chin and moved her head so their eyes met. " Cinder, I know we just met but I have this feeling in my gut that we are meant to be together. I know that that sounds stupid but there is no other way to say it. I-I love you Cinder."

Cinder broke into more tears but this time she wrapped her arms around Pyrrha crying into her neck. She felt Pyrrha hug her back with those warm strong arms of hers, she felt her softly kissing the top of her head, and for the first time in a long time Cinder felt safe.

It took a while for Cinder to stop crying but Pyrrha never stopped comforting her. She could have stayed like that for days but Pyrrha would still be there. At that moment Cinder knew exactly what to say. "I love you too"

Suddenly she felt warm lips on hers and she leaned into the kiss. They kissed for what felt like forever. Once they pulled back Cinder slumped back into Pyrrha's arms this time with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Wow, that was quite a chapter huh? I hoped you enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter. Please Review! Since I have so many stories to finish I use the number of reviews to figure out which story to update next. **


End file.
